<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Summer Daze by SoBewwyCute</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28866558">Summer Daze</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoBewwyCute/pseuds/SoBewwyCute'>SoBewwyCute</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Uta no Prince-sama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Feeder Shinomiya Natsuki, Feeding Kink, My First Fanfic, Shinomiya Natsuki CAN Cook, super self serving lmao</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:09:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,607</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28866558</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoBewwyCute/pseuds/SoBewwyCute</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>*THIS IS A KINK FIC! There's no sex, but it's still a kink*<br/>A fat girl, Claire Chambers, is an office worker who is bored with her lonely life meets Natsuki Shinomiya, a handsome man who just started working at her favorite cafe! But will she open herself up to love? And what is he hiding?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Shinomiya Natsuki/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Sunlight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is super self serving, also I trash any cards that aren't Natsuki on Shining fight me lol</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     Warm sunlight showered me when I stepped out of the office doors during lunch, momentarily washing away the day’s stress. A blue sky overhead complimented with the smell of the sea in the air accompanied me as I strolled down the block, passing a mix of people enjoying the perfect heat. Recognizing a few, a persistent thought crossed my mind.</p>
<p>     Every day felt somewhat similar with this routine of going to work, getting lunch, back to work, home, repeat. ‘It’s not a bad life,’ I thought as a cool breeze flew by. ‘Just a little dull.’ As I came to the door for a small hole-in-the-wall cafe and pushed, a voice greeted me with the bell.</p>
<p>     “Hi there! How can I help you today?” A tall blonde man I had never met before leaned on the counter smiling at me. I stood shocked for a moment, for the past two years I had seen Ms.Dunn everyday for lunch and now there was a very handsome man standing in her place with no warning. His presence filled the room instantly and felt energetic, if not a little intimidating (‘Is this skirt flattering?’ My mind suddenly started to worry.)</p>
<p>     “H-Hi, sorry, I was just expecting to see Ms.Dunn…” I stammered out, returning my gaze to the floor. He laughed lightly, “I’m sorry, I just started here. She’ll be here on occasion but I’m going to be helping out around here from now on. What can I get for you?" I might need to find a new place for lunch from now on, my heart couldn’t handle this everyday. “Can I get a…” I suddenly felt self-conscious. My usual order was high calorie, and I wanted to make a good impression. “Oh! Wait! Are you Claire? Ms.Dunn told me about you! It’s two doughnuts, a grilled cheese, and a mocha, right?” His eyes sparkled and my mind admitted defeat.

</p><p>      “Yeah, that’s...right.” I quietly confirmed. He blushed a little, “Okay, and what’s the name for the order?” Wait, didn’t he just say my name? “...Claire?” His smile became a little more sly, “Phone number?” he asked with a light blush to his cheeks, smiling wide.
 I was frozen, but also burning hot, and was trying to get my mouth to articulate words. “It’s… um,” I slowly read it out to him, who quickly wrote it down and carefully placed it into his pocket. “Alright! Thank you! Just a moment while I make everything, okay?” And with that he turned away to the work station behind him, leaving me with a burning hot face and racing heart.</p>
<p>     I had recovered a few minutes later when he turned back with a brown bag, to-go cup, and a smile. “That’s everything, have a great day! Talk to you later!” He turned to clean, before I stopped him. “Wait, I didn’t pay.” He grinned, “Don’t worry about it, I did. My name is Natsuki, by the way.” Natsuki, then, winked and turned away. I blushed hard, and thanked him before leaving.</p>
<p>     During my walk back to the office, I felt my stomach twisting in...anxiety? Anticipation? My feet weren’t hitting the ground, it felt like I floated all the way back to the office. The only moment that brought me down to earth was the sound of my phone pinging. It was from a new contact, “Hi!~ It’s Natsuki &lt;3 Let’s meet up tomorrow!!!”...and then I was flying.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Boardwalk (and why I need to get rid of old clothes)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Natsuki and Jamie's first date arrives and it's an uncomfortable, blushing, mess. In other words, it was an impressively normal first date.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Time is strange and I can't write. Also, I hate when hard is too easy and pro is too hard :( also I suck at AO3's formatting so please excuse my weird looking paragraphs</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> ‘OK! Where did you want to go?’<br/>
‘Oh! I haven’t been to the boardwalk yet!! Let’s go together &lt;3 3:00?’</p><p>     And with that, I was left to stare into my wardrobe endlessly. Nothing was good enough, or, more accurately, made me good enough. Either my thighs looked ugly and fat or my tummy was too big. Huffing sorrowfully, I fell back on my bed with a thump. It was 3:34 in the morning, so that gave me...eleven hours and twenty-six minutes.<br/>
     How much weight could I lose in that time? Does he want me to lose weight? Shorts, pants, or skirt? Endless questions cluttered my mind while I tried to make sense of the noise, somehow falling into a dreamless sleep. </p><p>     Sunshine drifted through sheer curtains onto my tired eyes; I rolled over to groggily look at the clock beside the bed. Shocked into full clarity I jumped up out of bed. “2:00, shit!” I groaned, searching for something to wear hastily. Finally I decided on the most middle of the road outfit possible, just jeans and a t-shirt, brushed my teeth and hair, and ran out the door. On my way down the block, a terrible realization washed over me.<br/>
     My jeans were too tight. Not so tight that I couldn’t move, but tight enough that I could feel them squeezing my tummy uncomfortably. Quickly looking down I was relieved to see that my shirt covered it well. Checking the time, I knew that I would already be a little late, so I couldn’t run home to change. With a sigh of defeat, I carried on with growing anxiety for the night. </p><p>     Ocean waves crashed against the beach alongside the crowded wooden boardwalk. My footsteps sounded hollow as I made my way to the spot we had agreed on, quickly weaving through the crowds with a fluttering heart. Soon I spotted a tall ray of sunshine standing near a carnival game, seemingly enthralled with one of the prizes. That fluttering quickly became a beating against my chest as I continued closer.<br/>
     Mustering up my courage, I spoke up, breaking him from the trance. “Hi, sorry I’m a bit late.” He smiled and blushed a bit with a big smile on his face, “Don’t worry about it! I was looking at the prizes.” and then with a small laugh, “You look adorable! What should we do first?” My face burned red and I struggled to get out an answer before something had already caught his eyes. “Actually, could we play some of those games?” He pointed to a brightly colored row of carnival games. “I’ve had my eye on that cute duck!” Relieved to not have to decide where to start, I nodded and followed along beside him.</p><p>     Sunset shimmered across the water with warm glitter on the horizon. A few hours had flown by with Natsuki’s bubbly attitude; We had played a few of those carnival games before realizing that they were rigged and then waited in a very long line for an octopus ride. It had still been fun with him though, he always had something positive to say. </p><p>     As we wandered through the largest open area with an impressively sized ferris wheel, a delicious smell filled the area from the funnel cake stall. Before I realized it, my stomach growled loudly. Natsuki looked down at me surprised before laughing lightly, “I’m sorry! I hadn’t realized you were hungry!” I smiled uncomfortably and reassured him, “Don’t worry, it’s nothing.” My jeans may not have been too tight, but I didn’t want to push my luck.<br/>
     He waved off my concerns, “No, we should get some stuff to eat!” Some...stuff? I was caught on that before he grabbed my hand and brought me over to a wooden picnic bench. “Sit tight here and I’ll go get some things.” Some things? Before I could ask, he had already ran off into the crowd. I sighed and leaned onto the table. Once he had left it felt like the tiredness from the day was heaped onto me all at once. I let my mind wander and listen to the nostalgic sounds of the beach, crowd, and rides as I waited. </p><p>     “Okay! I got a bunch of different stuff, so we should have enough!” Natsuki had indeed gotten a lot of food, setting a variety of greasy paper bags, takeout boxes, and two shakes onto the table. He began to sit down before letting out, “Oh! I forgot the napkins! Be right back!” and jumped back up to grab some more.<br/>
     I scanned the foods he had brought back, and noted that one shake was a small vanilla and the other was a huge chocolate shake with chocolate sauce and chocolate chunks. My face went hot and embarrassment built in my chest.<br/>
     Natsuki came back to the table happy as usual, taking the seat on the bench next to me. He was sitting close, but too not close, and reached out for the vanilla shake, “I wasn’t sure what kind of shake you would like, but I remembered that you like the mocha at the cafe so I got you the chocolate!” My face continued to burn hotter as he spoke. “Oh, are you ok?” He looked worriedly at my red face. “Yeah, thank you for all of this... But, why did you get so much?” I squeaked out the last part as my embarrassment choked me.<br/>
He blushed and smiled, “I mean, you’re hungry, so why not?” He reached out for a little paper bag with a corndog inside. I sat there, just looking at the fried foods while my tight jeans cut into my tummy. It smelled delicious, but…</p><p>      “Aren’t you going to eat?” He looked confused. “Y-yeah…” Reaching out, I picked up a carton with a logo of a hot dog man. Inside was a warm hotdog with chili and cheese. I swallowed my nervousness and began to eat. Strangely though, I felt like there were eyes on me. Glancing over at Natsuki, I realized that there were eyes on me. He was quietly drinking his shake and staring at me before he noticed me looking. Quickly he looked away and blushed red, stammering out a “I-Is it good?”, before returning his gaze. I looked down and realized with utter horror that my shirt had become bunched in the roll of fat between where my tummy is and where the jeans sunk into it, highlighting it.<br/>
     My chest hurt slightly and I was so embarrassed that I thought I might actually die, until he came through with one phrase. “You look so cute when you’re eating!” He was still blushing and gently pushed the hot dog towards me. I still felt embarrassed, “Tha-thank you…” But I picked it up and continued to eat.</p><p>     He talked a little bit about different things, his home and such, but he sounded distracted. Meanwhile I was quiet, enjoying the conversation despite the uncomfortable situation. The hot dog was good and I had finished it quickly before working on the shake.<br/>
     Speaking up quietly, I decided to ask, “Why did you move here?” He smiled wide, before replying with, “I’m in the patisserie program at the college. I was really lucky to find a job at the cafe, Mr.Dunn has a lot of experience and working with him has taught me a lot!” He looked very proud of himself, before looking over at me. “Oh, are you done eating?” And strangely enough, he looked a little...disappointed? “Um, no, I guess I could eat a little more...are you done eating?” He smiled and shook his head. “No, I’m good. You can have it all.” </p><p>     I looked at the large amount of food still in front of me. There was still fried oreos, a pair of corndogs, and what looked like a very large slice of pizza. Did he really think I wanted, or even could eat, this much food? “...I’m not sure I can eat all of this.” He blushed and looked away a little, taking a moment to respond. “Ah, don’t worry about it! Just eat what you’d like!” He sounded kinda hopeful. I was somewhat relieved by this, because it smelled delicious. So I started working on the corndogs, while Natsuki continued to talk. </p><p>     He still seemed distracted though, and I felt kinda self conscious. I was frequently making sure my shirt looked okay, but my jeans were getting so tight as I ate. The corndogs and the slice of pizza were finished and now only the fried oreos were left. I sat there and sipped on my milkshake, feeling very full as Natsuki continued to talk. “Do you not like those?” He asked with, yet again, a bit of disappointment. His emotions were clear as he spoke, seemingly not bothering to hide his feelings.<br/>
     I felt guilty, these were probably way overpriced and I didn’t want to seem ungrateful. “I do, are you sure you don’t want any?” He shook his head, “No thanks, they’re for you!” Now I really had to eat them. Opening them up, a sweet fried smell met me. I started to eat, feeling my tummy filling up. Natsuki was quiet and didn’t say much, just drinking his shake and looking at me.<br/>
     Everytime I looked over at him, he would look away and try to make a bit of small talk before falling quiet and staring at me again. Finally finishing them, I leaned back a little bit, feeling absolutely stuffed. Natsuki was blushing hard while talking about something he didn’t seem that interested in. He was still staring at me, looking entranced. </p><p>     At this point, it was dark and I was stuffed and uncomfortable. “Is it okay if I walk you home?” He was smiling at me with the pink blush in his cheeks and ears. I smiled lightly and nodded, somewhat surprised. I hadn’t expected him to ask, we lived in a safe area so I knew it was probably just to be polite. We stood up and cleared off the table, and made our way through the crowd. It was crowded, hot, and loud. He took and held my hand while we weaved through people, looking for the exit.<br/>
Once we left and the bright lights were behind us, he continued to hold my hand. I felt butterflies in my chest while we walked up the sidewalk along the city streets. Natsuki was carrying the conversation, which was a relief, as making small talk was always the worst part of my dates. </p><p>     Finally we arrived at my apartment in the downtown area, with chipping paint and a lovely small porch. It was completely dark and there was only the occasional passing car. He walked me to the door and smiled. “Tonight was really fun! Can we go out again some other time?” I was surprised, usually I would maybe get a text message after a few days, never just asked outright. “Yeah, that sounds nice.” It felt awkward and nervous, but he seemed thrilled. “I’ll text you!” He paused for a moment after that. “Can I kiss you?” It was hopeful and surprising. I was nervous and excited, my heart beating like crazy in my chest. “S-sure.” I had looked away and blushed. He gently leaned forward and tilted my face towards him and kissed me, holding my head with one hand. My chest was tight and my mind was racing, but it felt good, exciting. It was brief though, and he ended it after only a moment. “T-thank you…” I somehow articulated, my knees feeling weak. He smiled and laughed a bit, “Okay, good night!” And with that, our date was over. </p><p>     After stepping inside and calming down, I peeled off the too tight jeans and sighed in happiness when my belly was released. Brushing my teeth and settling in, my phone buzzed. </p><p> ‘I’m working @ the cafe tomorrow!! Will you be stopping by on your break? &lt;3 ~'</p><p> ‘Of course, can’t wait to see you haha’</p><p>I blushed and felt butterflies in my chest again. Now I wasn’t so sure I would be able to get any sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>